A Bottle of Slytherin Courage or is that Cunning?
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Draco finds a drunken Albus all alone and gets more than he bargained for by morning... Slash Pairings Contained... Please Do Not Flame!


**A Bottle of Slytherin Courage… or is that Cunning? By HPFangirl71**

Draco sat watching the boy from afar for quite a few minutes. He watched his son's friend with pointed interest as he stood near the library window, swaying slightly in an obvious state of inebriation. He wasn't doing anything except staring out the window and every once in awhile taking a swig off the quickly disappearing contents of a bottle of Ogden's finest. Draco licked his lips as he stared intently at the young man. For all intents and purpose, Albus Potter was the uncanny look a like of his famous father but he had subtle differences that made him so much more than the elder Potter. At least that's what Draco sat thinking to himself as he stood watching the boy.

Slowly he drank in the youthful beauty of the man who drove him utterly crazy every time he graced his presence. Yeah he felt like a perverted old man for having the lewd thoughts he's always had around Potter's youngest spawn but Draco just couldn't help himself. The boy just looked so absolutely fuckable! It seemed like such a shame to waste all that perfection on some bumbling idiot twenty something when the boy could be had by a man experienced enough to truly appreciate him. He could feel a familiar heat rising in the pit of his belly at that very lewd thought.

Albus pushed back his unruly black locks and Draco felt himself sigh silently at the brief movement. The moonlight caught the streaks of green that inhabited the man's hair, making him look even more appealing to the older man as he stared with a voyeuristic hunger. The perfect face was unadorned by any hindrance of glasses and the shimmer of several piercings on both the boy's ear and face were both apparent and very alluring. Draco felt himself smirk in a predatory manner as he again perused the muscular form of the famed Potter's youngest offspring. He could just make out the shape of every sinewy back muscle beneath the crisp white shirt Albus wore. The white cotton material hung open upon his frame in a sexy indifference that made Draco's cock harden with desire. Yes, he wanted the younger man and in the worst way possible.

He longed to wrap his arms around Albus' body, to let his tongue slide down the muscular planes of his chest. Draco wanted to taste every inch of naked flesh with an eager mouth. The sleeves of the boy's dress shirt had been rolled up and he could barely make out the dark ink of his black dragon tattoo. That tattoo was just another thing that had Draco drooling for the boy. He could almost imagine it shimmering beneath the moon's pale luminous light. Silently and with a predatory fluidness, Draco finally approached the boy. He wasn't sure if Albus heard him but if he did, he didn't turn around.

"You're a bit drunk tonight, aren't you Potter?" He said in a whispered drawl.

He heard Albus chuckle quietly and he allowed himself to move closer to the boy. They sat in silence for a few moments before he let his body press slightly up against Al's lithe frame. The boy let out another chuckle but this one was laced with a naughty edge.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, how I've longed for you to do that…"

The boy's voice was raspy and breathless as he turned himself to face the older man. Draco could read the traces of lust growing on Al's face.

"So I'm supposed to believe that a handsome young man such as you would want an old codger like me…"

Draco's words were cut off by Al's mouth pressing hard against his own. He could taste the alcohol on the boy's tongue as it pushed insistently past his lips. He felt his mouth part willingly for the boy and the kiss deepen. He could feel the tingle of his magic announcing his arousal. He also felt several fingers delving at the back of his head tangling within his perfectly coifed hair. He was breathless as the kiss ended and Albus slowly backed away with a satisfied smirk adorning his face. Draco's fingertips lingered at his lips as he drank in the afterglow of that amazing kiss. He found himself suddenly becoming defensive as he came to his senses.

"What the Hell is this? You can't be that drunk Potter! Did my son or James put you up to this as some sort of cruel prank? Oh that's it, fuck with the old man's head huh?"

Draco backed away… it was too easy; there was no way this incredibly handsome young man would want him. No, it had to be some sort of a trick the boys had concocted. Maybe Scorpius was still pissed over the America trip. He hadn't been happy at all at Draco's refusal to fund his going abroad. This could also be James' twisted idea of a joke; the Gryffindor could always be counted on for a few laughs, usually at someone else's expense. Draco heard Albus chuckle again as he edged in closer to him once more.

"Fucking with your head wasn't what I had in mind… but fucking with that gorgeous body of yours might be something I'd be interested in"

The boy's words were seductive and flirty but Draco was still unsure. Why was he doing this? The things he was suggesting… he wouldn't go to such lengths just for a joke or revenge would he. Draco put out a hand to stop the man's advancement and his fingers brushed against bare skin. The slight shove of his movement caught Albus off guard and made his balance waver. Instinctively, Draco reached out to catch him by the elbow. Again, Al tried to take advantage while he was distracted. His lips pressed up to Draco's and he could feel the boy's hand slipping around his back. Draco's first instinct was to push him away but instead he changed course. If the boy wanted to play, well Draco would play… he hadn't been sorted Slytherin for nothing, if he was going to be made a fool of, then he was damn well going to get something out of it.

Before he could think better of his perverse plan, Draco had pushed the boy backward, toward the chaise lounge near the window. A drunken Al stumbled onto his back upon the piece of furniture and Draco straddled his lap comfortably. His fingers and mouth explored the man's bared chest with a voracious appetite, making Al groan slightly. He let his fingers delve into the boy's messy hair as he reached in for another voracious kiss. Draco had wanted this for ages… ever since the boy had turned barely fifteen and all those yrs of Quidditch training had paid off in a myriad of beautiful muscles. He let his fingers splay out upon Al's chest and loved how erotic his pale skin looked against the young man's dark freckled flesh. Draco knew he was going to Hell or some other mythical place for the damned with his next actions but he didn't rightly care at this point.

His fingers slipped downward, slowly inching toward the boys trousers. He could feel the sway of Al's hips as they pushed upward to meet his fondling touch. He pulled at the zipper and had it easily undone so he could slide his fingers within the youngster's underpants. The feel of soft flesh that quickly hardened to his touch was exciting and Draco could feel the blood pooling in his own member. Al let out a needful moan and again his hips were thrusting upward. Draco had wanted this so badly, yet it seemed so unreal that this boy could be laid out so willingly beneath him. However, there was no going back from this dastardly deed and before long Draco was sunk balls deep within Harry's youngest son. He knew he should feel ashamed but instead his guilt seemed to wash away with every thrust of his cock into that lovely body. The pleasure of this carnal act ignited something within him and as he fucked Al, he reveled in the aching beauty of having him just this one time…

They awoke with the morning's light, a tangle of naked limbs in front of the fireplace. Draco was the first to move, stretching his arms above his head and feeling the weight of the younger man pressing into his side. A hand groped across his chest, trying to pull him closer.

"Wake up sleepy head" he whispered into the shell of Al's ear.

Albus looked up at him, a sleepy grin adorning his youthful face. He winced as the light of the morning's sun passed over his face and he pressed a palm over his eyes. He rolled away from his evening lover and let out a groan of obvious pain.

"Merlin, how much did I drink?" he said in a dry whisper of a voice.

Draco had to smile at the boy's obvious discomfort, served him right for imbibing the way he had.

"By the looks of that empty Firewhiskey bottle, I'd say more than your fair share"

Al turned over, avoiding the blinding sunlight and letting his gaze fall upon Draco.

"So it was real huh?" he said with a rather casual air.

"If you're referring to us fucking then yes, it really happened" Draco said as way of an answer.

Al let his fingers graze down Draco's chest, lingering for a moment upon the silver scars that marred his flesh.

"I have a confession to make…" he whispered, his eyes downcast in an almost shy manner.

Draco stilled himself for the inevitable. This was the moment when he'd have to face reality. This was when Albus would tell him that it was just the alcohol and that he regretted what had happened between them. Draco knew he should feel some form of shame for taking advantage of the boy last night but he just couldn't bring himself to feel anything but perverse pleasure. Last night had been one of the most incredible nights of Draco's life and he wanted to cherish it for always even if it was mostly based on lies.

"Last night was supposed to be nothing more than a prank." Al began…

Draco had known this was a possibility. He'd played around with the idea himself that one of the other boys had put Albus up to seducing him but it hurt nonetheless to hear the boy say it aloud. He avoided the other man's face as he rose to find his discarded clothing. He was avoiding having Al see how hurt his little masquerade had made him. Draco Malfoy wasn't a man to outwardly show his feelings and he'd be damned if some sodding arrogant little prick would make him do so now.

"I get it," he said, "You had your fun with the old man and now it's over… I'm fine with that"

Draco's grumble belied his words and Albus suddenly stood. Draco held his shirt tight within his grip as he felt Al approach from behind him. The light touch of a hand upon his shoulder had Draco feeling something and he quickly shrugged it away.

"You're upset, I'm sorry" The tender whispering voice of the younger man spoke as he tried again to touch him.

Draco whirled around quickly and his defensiveness was immediate.

"Get real; you didn't really think I'd go getting all bloody emotional over some pathetic one night stand, did you? I mean, you were good but not that good!"

Al's fingers fell from his shoulder and Draco saw a glimmer of hurt in the bright green eyes that stared out at him from the youthful face. Almost immediately, he was regretting his own prideful words. So the boy had gotten mixed up in another of Jamie's hurtful pranks but did Draco himself have to be so god damn hateful toward him? He reached out and grabbed the other man's hand before he could have the chance to run.

"Al, I'm sorry… I shouldn't be taking this out on you, I'm sure James and Scorpius were the main culprits in such a scheme"

Slowly Al pulled away, sitting himself upon the tiny sofa where they'd had sex just last night. He looked at Draco with apprehension, the nervousness inside hidden by his words.

"No, it wasn't all them. I volunteered in fact"

Al's voice was so soft but Draco heard every hurtful word of what he was saying.

"Why? What did I ever do to you Al?"

Draco was sure the hurt inside was now written clear across his own face but he didn't rightly care. He'd expected as much from James who was a complete hooligan or even Scorpius whom he'd spoiled all his life but Albus, no he'd never expected the youngest Potter to be so willing to hurt someone. He was the kinder, gentler of his son's two best friends, so what had caused him to be so callous and spiteful?

"I can explain…" Al stuttered out in a high-pitched whine.

"Then please do."

Draco's own voice was shaky but the edges of it made Al grow cold and shiver.

"James and Scorpius were plotting how best to get back at you and my dad. You know… for putting a halt to their trip abroad. I overheard them saying something about how if one of you two made a pass at one of us, they'd be able to blackmail you…"

"Yes, yes, yes…" Draco spluttered, cutting Al's words off at the quick, "I figured this was about the blasted trip! What I want to know is how you got mixed up in all this. What was in it for you?"

Al took a deep breath, his nervousness completely apparent as he blushed before continuing his story.

"I told James that I'd do it. I told him that I'd try to get you to kiss me if he gave me the bottle of Firewhiskey up front. I told him I'd do it because it's something I've always wanted to do. I wanted a reason to try to seduce you, I guess you could say James' plan and the Ogden's was my form of Gryffindor courage. After all, a Slytherin will do most anything if it's done under the guise of a darker agenda"

The young man's mortifying confession had Draco smiling inwardly. So the boy had wanted him all along, but why?

"Why me Al? Of all the people a handsome young lad like yourself could have, why me?"

Draco held his breath… he waited with baited breath for Albus' answer.

"Well why not?" Al said with a cocky grin sliding across his features.

He got up and approached Draco, his hand reaching out for his waist. This time Draco didn't flinch away, he instead brought Al closer as his words enveloped him in such complete warm bliss…

"You're a brilliant man with such rich raw power, not to mention how fucking utterly gorgeous you are! I've wanted you for as long as I can remember wanting anyone. Last night was so bloody amazing! How could you think anyone wouldn't want you?"

Al took a deep breath and his voice cracked as he continued talking in a low urgent tone.

"I wanted you last night. I want you right now. Hell, I'll want you tomorrow and probably for plenty of days after that but I know you'll never want me. Not now… you won't want me after what I've done"

Despondency and desire were both thick in Al's voice as he tried pulling away from Draco's touch. Draco pulled him in closer and let their lips meet in a gentle kiss. It wasn't as needy or passionate as the ones the night before had been but this one was filled with so much more… it was filled with hope, desire, and promise.

"I still want you Al," Draco groaned out as the kiss ended.

Al gave him a goofy grin and asked breathlessly, "Are you sure, after what I did…"

"You didn't do anything except seize an opportunity and con your brother out of an expensive bottle of Ogden's finest… nothing any other Slytherin wouldn't have done"

… And with that, Draco pulled him back into his embrace, his body pressed possessively against the younger man, feeling like the luckiest damn bastard in the world…


End file.
